El Espejo del Tiempo
by Namishitap
Summary: Tres chicas viajan al pasado, a la epoca de los merodeadores... y... ¿Se enamoran? Entren y dejen review plz! xP
1. ¿Estamos en el pasado?

**..El espejo del tiempo..**

Err o.o si mi fic xD lo cambié aquí xq esta es mi cuenta actual (antes tenia el fic en otra...) bueno al caso o.o' este fic trata sobre 3 chicas (Liz, yo; Chelsea; aquí Ginny Shelena y Miyu; aquí Miyu-Kozus) q viajan al pasado  
  
**.Capitulo 1: ¿Estamos en el pasado?.  
**  
Miyu- Oh no... No aguantaré otra clase d pociones ;=;  
  
Liz- Oh cuarto curso...  
  
Chelsea- X q lo dices Liz?? No nos pasó nada interesante, como los otros curso o,o?  
  
Liz- Ya .-. No pues x decir algo x)  
  
Miyu- We ya veo o.o  
  
((Las clases acabaron en ese día, x fin ya se podia ir a la sala común))  
  
Liz- Chicas...  
  
((Miyu y Chelsea se dieron la vuelta y fueron hacia Liz))  
  
Liz- Este espejo... desde cuando está akí?? o,o  
  
Miyu- Es vdd... antes no estaba o.o  
  
Chelsea- ¿Como habrá parado aquí?  
  
Miyu- Deberiamos d avisar a algún profesor  
  
Chelsea- (Tono irónico) Sí, al prof. Snape  
  
Liz- Ya verás las cosas distintas cuando estés en 5º  
  
Miyu- ¿Qué? No mas daba mi opinion .-.  
  
Liz- Esto es solo un pequeño paso pra una estudiante y...  
  
((Las tres tocaron el espejo y este las absorvió d repente, Liz, Chelsea y Miyu, junto con el espejo, desaparecieron))  
  
Liz- ¡Ah! .-. ¿Dónde vamos?  
  
Chelsea- ¡Ni idea!  
  
Miyu- Liz!!! Tu y tu estupida teoría!! ¬¬  
  
((En el pasillo del espejo...))  
  
Filch- ¿Y el espejo? o.o  
  
Sra. Norris- Miauuu o.o?  
  
Filch- Dumbledore m dijo q se lo debia d llevar, y lo dejé aquí un momento pra ir al labavo ;=;  
  
Sra. Norris- Miauu u.  
  
Filch- Oh no o.o  
  
((Donde estaban Liz, Miyu y Chelsea...))  
  
Liz- ¿Donde estamos? o0'  
  
Miyu- En el mundo del espejo  
  
Chelsea- Pss... -.-'  
  
????- Chicas, pueden quitarse d encima mio?? x0x  
  
((Una chica estaba abajo d Liz, las 3 habian caido sobre ella, una chica pelirroja, alta y d ojos verdes))  
  
Liz- ¿Eh? o.o  
  
((Liz, Miyu y Chelsea se levanta y ayudan a esa chica))  
  
????- X cierto, d donde cayeron ustedes?? o.o  
  
Chelsea- Pues verás venimos de un espej...  
  
((Liz le tapa la boca a Chelsea))  
  
Liz- Pssss... o.ó no más vinimos ahora nuevas en Hogwarts "  
  
????- Ah, pues encantada =) Yo me llamo Lily Evans  
  
Liz/Miyu/Chelsea- ¿¿QUÉ?? 0.0  
  
Lily- ¿Ya m conocen? o,  
  
Miyu- No u.ú pues solo nos recordó a alguien n,n'  
  
Lily- Ah o.o Y si son nuevas... ya s seleccionaron?? o.o  
  
Liz- Mmm... o,ó (Mira su uniforme) Emm sii nos seleccionamos n.n"  
  
Lily- Bueno ya las veré adios  
  
Liz,Miyu,Chelsea- Adiós!! n.n"  
  
((Lily se va))  
  
Miyu- Wee x0x  
  
Liz- Xie o.o vinimos al pasado o.o  
  
Chelsea- En estos casos creo q si hay q recurrir a un profesor  
  
Liz- A Dumbledore  
  
Miyu- Dumbledore??  
  
Chelsea- No tendrá cosas más importantes q hacer q antender a tres chicas q vienen d un espejo??!! o.o  
  
Liz- Seguramente... Yo se tratar con él, vamos =P  
  
((Liz, Chelsea y Miyu llegan al despacho d Dumbledore))  
  
Chelsea- Genial Liz, como entramos, ahora?? -.¬  
  
Liz- Am... con paciencia sobre todo con eso o.  
  
((Liz empieza a patear la estatua))  
  
Liz- ¡Vamos! Puerta endemoniada abrete ¬¬  
  
Miyu- Eh?? No disjistes con paciencia?? o.o  
  
((Liz deja d patear y la estatua se parta))  
  
Liz- n.n  
  
((Las 3 chicas entran tras la estatua y van a un gran despacho, en la silla hay alguien sentado, si el director Dumbledore, pero mucho más joven))  
  
Miyu- Dios mio o-o a q año hemos vuelto??  
  
Liz- Shhh Em... Hola Director Dumbledore '  
  
Dumbledore- Eh??  
  
Liz- Verá, nosotras vinimos del futuro, nos trajo aquí un espejo, pues no sabiamos q hacer, y hemos recurrido a usted o.  
  
Dumbledore- ¿Del futuro...?  
  
Chelsea- Si director  
  
Dumbledore- Es un espejo reluciente y de oro??  
  
Miyu- Sip o.o  
  
Dumbledore- Lo encargué... pro dice q tardará años en venir  
  
Liz- Y tantos o.o pos... nosotras vinimos y...  
  
Dumbledore- Oh... pues, esto puede tardar todo el curso y más  
  
Liz- Eh?? o.0  
  
Dumbledore- M parecen q tendrán q hacer los TIMOS, aqui  
  
Liz,Chelsea- ¡¡Los TIMOS!! x0x  
  
Dumbledore- Yo hablaré con los profesores, será como una clase normal, vayan a sus respectivas casas como si no pasara nada y vayan a clases igual...  
  
Liz,Chelsea,Miyu- Si señor ..  
  
((Las tres salen rapidamente del despacho d Dumbledore))  
  
**.Fin del capitulo.**

Dejen review plz ;0;


	2. Un Extraño Encuentro

**..El espejo del tiempo..**

Mmm la continuación del 1er capitulo o.o (obvio xP)  
  
**.Capitulo 2: Un extraño encuentro.  
**  
Liz: Noo ;-;  
  
Miyu: Recuerdo de quien fue la idea de ver el espejo?? -.¬  
  
Liz: No hace falta .-.'  
  
Chelsea: Ahora lo importante es mantener la calma .-.' ya sabeis, pasar una vida normal aqu  
  
Liz: Será dificil pro igual... no hay otra cosa q hacer o.o'  
  
Miyu: Bueno, espero nada más q las cosas estén donde antes... voy para la sala comun de Ravenclaw,  
luego nos vemos en el gran comedor, adios  
  
Liz/Chelsea: Adios n.n'  
  
((Miyu se marcha))  
  
Liz: Será mejor q nosotras también nos vayamos yendo .-.  
  
Chelsea: Si vamos  
  
((Liz y Chelsea caminan hasta que llegan a la sala común de Gryffindor))  
  
Dama Gorda: Contraseña??  
  
Liz/Chelsea: OO'  
  
Dama Gorda: Contraseña?? -.¬  
  
Liz: Verá eh... pues n.n'  
  
Dama Gorda: Señoritas, no tengo todo el día ¬¬  
  
Chelsea: Verá... n.n"  
  
Lily: Gold Marwilam  
  
Liz: Lily!!  
  
Chelsea: Uff... menos mal  
  
Lily: Liz, Chelsea, venga entremos dentro  
  
Dama Gorda: Pero señorita Evans... estas chicas no saben la contraseña...  
  
Lily: Oh, no se preocupe son nuevas  
  
Dama Gorda: Ah o,o' perdonen n.n' bienvenidas a Hogwarts  
  
Liz/Chelsea: Gracias n,n"  
  
((Liz, Chelsea y Lily entran en la sala común y se sientan delante de la chimenea))  
  
Liz: Ah no ha cambiado mucho n,n  
  
Lily: El q no ha cambiado?? o.o?  
  
Liz: Nada nada o.o'  
  
((4 chicos bajan x las escaleras alborotando))  
  
Liz: Lily, quienes son esos??  
  
Lily: Oh se hacen llamar los merodeadores ¬¬' el q usa lentes se llama James Potter, el del pelo negro Sirius Black, el rubio Remus Lupin y el más gordito Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Liz/Chelsea: QQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE????? OO'  
  
Los 4 chicos las escucharon y se acercaron a ellas  
  
James: Chicas, están bien?? o-o'  
  
Sirius: Si, parecen a ver visto un fantasma ..'  
  
Liz/Chelsea: O-------------------O'  
  
Peter: Chicas, deberiais de haberos visto las caras cuando gritasteis xDD  
  
Liz/Chelsea: O---------------------O'  
  
Peter: Sii esa misma xDD  
  
Liz: Err ..' yo...yo... soy Elizabeth Johnson oo' pro m dicen Liz "  
  
Chelsea: Y y yo soy Chelsea Norrinson ..'  
  
Peter/Remus/James/Sirius: Psss encantados n.n'  
  
((Los chicos se marchan))  
  
Liz: ((Cogiendo a Lily x la tunica y agitandola fuertemente)) ¡¡Lily!! ¡¡Lily!! son los merodeadores!!!  
  
Chelsea: o-o'  
  
Lily: Ah sueltame x-x' m ahogo x----x'  
  
Liz: ((Volviendo en sí)) Arr... prdn o---o'  
  
Chelsea: Eh, tenemos q ir a ver a Miyu, luego nos vemos Lily n.n"  
  
((Chelsea coge a Liz del brazo y se la lleva a fuera))  
  
Lily: Ah q chicas más raras o,o'  
  
((En los pasillos, hacia el Gran Comedor))  
  
Chelsea: Noo puede ser ..'  
  
Liz: Oh x dios T----T'  
  
Chelsea: ((Se para)) O---O'  
  
Liz: Chelsea?? o,o? Liz llamando a Chelsea, hola??  
  
Chelsea: ((Señala hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor))  
  
((En la puerta ahi un chico misterioso y extraño, de pelo negro grasiento y con nariz ganchuda))  
  
Liz: E... es...ese creo q es?? el q creo qq... es?? oO?  
  
Chelsea: Si...si... Liz....  
  
((Liz estaba ya al lado del chico q habian visto, estaba alli viendolo de arriba abajo))  
  
Chelsea: O---O'  
  
Liz: -.¬  
  
Chico: Ah o.o q miras??  
  
Liz: Tu... eres?? Severus Snape??  
  
Chico: Para ti señor Snape ¬¬  
  
Liz: o.o será creido -.¬  
  
Severus: Haa dicho algo??  
  
Liz: Q...  
  
((En ese momento Chelsea le tapa la boca a Liz))  
  
Chelsea: Eh noo ha dicho nada n.n" adios  
  
Severus: o,o??  
  
((Chelsea y Liz entran en el gran comedor))  
  
Chelsea: Estas loca?? Este tio pronto controlara nuestras notas o.o  
  
Liz: Pero tenia q saber q era él o,o  
  
Chelsea: Ay... -.-' bueno o,o allí está Miyu, vamos  
  
((Liz y Chelsea se acercan a Miyu))  
  
Liz: Holap n.n  
  
Chelsea: No sabes a quien nos hemos encontrado oo'  
  
Miyu: Q os ha pasado?  
  
Chelsea: ((Nerviosa y casi susurrando)) Hemos visto a...  
  
Liz: ((Tranquilamente)) los merodeadores n.n  
  
Miyu: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee??????? oO??  
  
Chelsea: ((Nerviosa)) Proo como puedes decirlo taaan tranquila òó!!  
  
Liz: Tranquilizate ((Coge una manzana y la muerde)) No ez nada der oto mundo pzz... na maz zon perzonaz como nozotraz o,o  
  
Chelsea: Proo!!! Son conocidos en el futuro!  
  
Liz: ((Mastica y traga)) Pero... o.o bueno, ni modo o.o'  
  
Miyu: Y las clases?? y el horario?? o,o  
  
Liz: Es vdd o,o  
  
((En ese momento llega Lily))  
  
Lily: Oh, me encontré a McGonagall viniendo para acá, m dijo q os diera esto  
  
((Lily les entrega los horarios de Gryffindor a Liz y a Chelsea, y el de Ravenclaw a Miyu))  
  
Miyu: Sigue siendo o.ó.... n.n" digo McGonagall es la sub-directora??  
  
Lily: Así es, la nombraron el año pasado  
  
Miyu: Ap o,o  
  
Liz: Bien!! n.n tenemos 3 clases d Vuelo a la semana nn Lily: T gusta vuelo??  
  
Liz: M encanta 0 quien es la profesora??  
  
Lily: Es la profesora Ainu, Hikari Ainu, suele ser muy estricta, aunque bastante amable con los que se les da bien vuelo  
  
Chelsea: Hikari Ainu?? Es japonesa??  
  
Lily: Asi es o.o x cierto, tengan cuidado con Potter, Black, Pettigrew y Lupin  
  
Liz/Chelsea/Miyu: Apz... oo'  
  
Lily: ((e acerca a ellas y les susurra)) Son bastante... creidos -.¬  
  
Liz: Jejeje " okap o,o thanx x avisar  
  
Lily: Bueno chicas, luego las veo  
  
Chelsea: Adios  
  
Miyu: Yoo tb me he encontrado a alguien del futuro o,o  
  
Chelsea: A quien?  
  
Miyu: A Nymphadora Tonks ..'  
  
Liz: oo nosotros a Snape ((Le da otro mordisco a la manzana))  
  
Miyu: ((Casi gritando)) SNAPE?? OO'  
  
((Unos cuantos de Slytherin la miran))  
  
Miyu: Jejeje, perdon n.n"  
  
((Los d Slytherin vuelven a lo q estaban haciendo))  
  
Miyu: Snape?? q hace aquí este??  
  
Liz: ((Mastica y traga la manzana) Si lo recuerdas, estudio en Slytherin -.¬  
  
Chelsea: Asi es, en Hogwarts  
  
Miyu: M encantaria verlo como alumno ò.ó xDD  
  
Liz: Sip x)  
  
Chelsea: ((Viendo su horario)) NOOOOOO O-O  
  
Liz: Q pasa?? oOo se te cayo el café encima?? o,o  
  
Chelsea: -.¬ Nop o,o nos toca Pociones con Slytherin T--T'  
  
Liz: QUEE?? Lo sabia eso era un complot desde estos tiempos ¬¬  
  
Miyu: ((Contenta)) Uff... al menos a mi m toca con Hufflepuff n-n  
  
Liz/Chelsea: ¬¬  
  
Miyu: Digo... o,o Hufflepuff, Slytherin... q diferencia hay?? n.n"  
  
Liz: Bueno...  
  
**.Fin del capitulo.**

Review plz n-n


	3. James VS Liz

**..El espejo del tiempo..**  
  
Yeah!! xP grax x los reviews n---n pss aki el 3er cap. o.o  
  
**.Capitulo 3: James VS Liz.**  
  
Liz: Apz... q clases tenemos hoy?? o.o  
  
((Una mano se coloca sobre el hombro d Liz))  
  
Liz: (Grita) Ah!!! 0.o  
  
((Liz se da la vuelta asustada))  
  
McGonagall: Señorita Johnson, creo q mi cara no es lo suficientemente terrorifica para asustarse ¬¬  
  
Liz: Yep .-.' perdon profesora n-n'  
  
McGonagall: Bueno, Johnson, Norrinson, Kozuki, acompañenme a mi despacho  
  
Chelsea: (Susurrando) No hicimos nada malo  
  
Miyu: (Susurrando a Chelsea) Acabamos d venir!  
  
Liz: (Lamentandose) Xq? ;0;' Nada más q vengo ya m tengo q meter en problemas  
  
Chelsea: Meterte en lios no es algo nuevo en ti -.¬  
  
Liz: Lo se ;-;'  
  
((Tras caminar corredores y subir escaleras, llegan al despacho de McGonagall, y entraron alli, no habia cambia mucho o nada...))  
  
McGonagall: Bien... ((Se sienta en su silla))  
  
Liz: Lo juroo no hice nadita ;0;'  
  
McGonagall: o.o?? Señorita Johnson, no las llame para eso, Dumbledore m contó lo d ustedes  
  
Liz: Ap o.o'  
  
McGonagall: Veran... este fin de semana vamos a Hogsmeade  
  
Miyu: Rlz! n0n  
  
McGonagall: Pero... ustedes no tienen la autorizacion  
  
Liz/Chelsea/Miyu: AHHHHHHHH OoO'  
  
Miyu: Entonces... nos tendremos q quedar aquí?? ;=;'  
  
McGonagall: Si pero tranquilas, los señores, Snape, Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew, tambien se quedaran este año  
  
Liz/Chelsea/Miyu: (Gritando) ¿¿COMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?? O---------------------O'  
  
McGonagall: Niñas, lo que han oido, bueno, ya pueden marcharse a clases  
  
((La profesora McGonagall se va))  
  
Liz: ¿COMO?? QUE NOS VAMOS A TENER QUE QUEDAR CON LOS MERODEADORES, TODO UN FIN DE SEMANA??? o.0  
  
Miyu: Q no se t olvide lo peor...  
  
Chelsea: -.- Snape...  
  
Liz: Xq eres cruel vida?? ;0;'  
  
Miyu: Pensandolo... q hay d malo??  
  
Chelsea: Son mayores en el futuro...  
  
Liz: Snape es nuestro profesor  
  
Chelsea: Y...  
  
Liz/Chelsea: Son creidos o.o  
  
Miyu: Bueno n.n' sii puede q alla algo d malo pero...  
  
Liz: Si??  
  
Miyu: Mjr m callo -.-'  
  
Chelsea: Mejor nos vamos a las clases  
  
Liz: T0T' Ahora Historia d la magia con... Ravenclaw  
  
Miyu: A mi me toca ahora... yep bien nn Herbologia  
  
Chelsea: Bueno Miyu, luego nos vemos, adios  
  
Miyu: Adios  
  
((Cada una se va para una aula... en Historia de la magia))  
  
Liz: Ay o.o  
  
Chelsea: Otra vez, Binns?? ;=;  
  
((Binns no habia llegado, pero podia verse su peculiar libro polvoriento sobre la mesa, y la pizarra sucia))  
  
Liz: Eso parece, bueno, anoche no dormi, asi q esta clase -.- m ayudara x)  
  
((Liz y Chelsea se sentaron junto a la ventana, de repente el prof. Binns aparecio x la pizarra, hizo un movimiento de manos y abrió su libro))  
  
Binns: Bien, alumnos... hoy daremos la clase sobre Merlin...  
  
((Su voz no habia cambiado nada, era antigua y arrastraba cada palabra que decia, Liz se extraño de algo,  
detrás d ella estaba sentada, Peter, ¿Donde estaria los merodeadores?))  
  
Liz: (Susurrando) Eh, Chelsea, donde están los merodeadores??  
  
Chelsea: (Mirando a Peter y susurrando) Es vdd Liz, ya se meteran en algún lio  
  
((En ese momento la puerta se abrió de un portazo))  
  
Binns: (Sin mirar a la puerta) Lupin, Potter, Black, sientense en sus respectivos sitios ¬¬  
  
Lupin: Perdon profesor  
  
((Remus, Sirius y James, fueron al final de la clase y se sentaron justamente detrás d Liz y Chelsea))  
  
Sirius: (Susurrandoles) Q chicas, disfrutando de una buena clase de Historia de la magia??  
  
Chelsea: Pierdete Black -.¬  
  
James: Oh q pasa?? Las nuevas teneis miedo de llegar tarde a clases??  
  
Liz: (Dormida) Eh -o- Mama no quiero levantarme ya -.- zZzZzZzZz  
  
Chelsea: (Pegandole un codazo a Liz) Liz, Liz, despierta vamos  
  
Liz: (Sobresaltada y gritando) Merlin vivio en los años medievales y fue un gran mago que ayudo a la corte del rey Arturo, profesor o.o  
  
Binns: ¬¬ Señorita Johnson, eso ya lo dijimos, se en que años vivio Merlin, si es tan amable de prestar mas atencion  
  
Chelsea: -o-'  
  
Liz: Jeje perdon n.n' (Se sienta en su sitio)  
  
James: (Riendo) Jajaja, x'DD buen numerito Johnson xDDD  
  
Liz: Yep -.-' callate Potter  
  
James/Sirius/Remus/Peter: Jajajajaja xDD  
  
((La clase x fin terminó... era ya al hora de almorzar asi q bajaron al Gran Comedor))  
  
James: (Imitando a Liz) "Merlin vivio en los años medievales y fue un gran mago que ayudo a la corte del rey Arturo, profesor" Jajajaja x'DDD  
  
Liz: Noo T0T' xq tuvo q ocurrirme, a mi?? ;=;  
  
Sirius: (Imitando tb a Liz) "Jeje Perdon, profesor" Jajajaja x)  
  
Chelsea: Black!!! Callate!!! ¬¬  
  
Sirius: Oh no!! Norrinson se enfado!! K miedo ;0; x'DD  
  
((Llega Miyu))  
  
Miyu: Q os pasa chicas?? o.o  
  
Chelsea: Nada... Liz... tuvo un mal momento en clase n.n'  
  
Liz: Malo?? ò.ó ¡¡FUE HORRIBLE!! ¬¬  
  
((Miyu escucha a James y Sirius metiendose con Liz))  
  
Miyu: Ya veo... (Murmurando) Q digno es Remus n.n  
  
Chelsea: Coomooo?? -.¬  
  
Miyu: Yo o.o nooo nadap no dije nada n.n'  
  
Chelsea: Menos mal, creí haber oido "algo" extraño o.o  
  
Miyu: Jejeje n.n'  
  
Liz: (Se levanta de su sitio y grita, todos giran la cabeza hacia ella) James!! Callate!! ¬¬  
  
James: No quiero ¬¬ tu no vas a mandarmelo  
  
Liz: Dejame en paz!!  
  
James: No ¬¬  
  
((Liz y James se lanzan miradas asesinas, luego se dan la vuelta y cada uno se sienta en un lado))  
  
Liz: Imbecil ¬¬  
  
James: Imbecil ¬¬  
  
Sirus: Vamos James...  
  
Remus: Tienes q reconocer q...  
  
James: M pasé?? Tampoco es para ponerse asi ¬¬  
  
((Por otra parte))  
  
Chelsea: Liz... no fue para ponerte asi  
  
Miyu: Si, pasa de él  
  
Liz: (Isterica) AHHHHHHHH ¬¬ LO ODIO!!  
  
((Salio del gran comedor junto con Miyu y Chelsea, y fue hacia las afueras de Hogwarts, con mal genio, Liz se sentó junto al lago))  
  
Miyu: Oh, x favor, tu eres una chica fuerte Liz, no te derrumbara esto, vdd??  
  
Liz: Dejadme en paz... -.-' No os lo tomeis a mal, pero quiero estar sola  
  
Miyu: Pero...  
  
Chelsea: No!  
  
((Miyu y Chelsea se sientan al lado d Liz))  
  
Miyu: Xq t enfadastes x lo de James??  
  
Chelsea: Es vdd o.o nada, pasa d el  
  
Liz: Aa verr -.- noo lo entendeis, yo no lo digo x eso, no paro d meterme en lios y fue mi culpa x venir aqui  
  
Miyu: Crees q tener una amiga aburrida, es mjr q eso??  
  
Chelsea: Si, nos metemos en lios, pero es divertido  
  
Liz: Y esto q?? q estemos aqui noo es meternos en un lio bastante grande?  
  
Chelsea: Bueno... si puede...  
  
Miyu: Chelsea tiene razon, es un lio bastante grande, pero... al menos conocimos a mas gente, vivimos en un mundo donde casi nadie sabe lo que supo... es ser privilegiado o no?  
  
Liz: (Se tumba en la hierba mirando al cielo) Si, puede q sea vdd...  
  
James: Liz...  
  
((Las chicas se giran y ven a James))  
  
Chelsea: Bueno, Miyu y yo nos vamos n-n'  
  
Miyu: Pero... eh!  
  
((Chelsea empuja a Miyu hacia el castillo))  
  
James: Verás... eh yo... queria pedirte disculpas x lo de antes n.n' sii veras es q...  
  
Liz: (Respira hondo y luego reflexiona) No fue tu culpa...  
  
James: Ah no??  
  
Liz: Ultimamente... estoy un poco nerviosa, tengo un problema bien gordo y... bueno nada  
  
James: Ah... oye ya m tengo q ir, y si tienes algun problema y podemos ayudarte nada mas dinos a mi y a mis amigos n.n  
  
Liz: Eh??  
  
James: (Se sonroja y piensa) Xq abré dicho eso o.o'?  
  
Liz: Bueno, adios o.o  
  
James: (Se marcha) A...adios n.n'  
  
Liz: Será mejor q también me vaya yendo...  
  
((Liz se levanta y va hacia el castillo))  
  
**..Fin del capitulo..**  
  
Sii pues bueno o.o xD ya terminé grax x los reviews n.n 


End file.
